Mischievous Love
by JSChild35
Summary: What happens when Inuyusha leaves Kagome to find Kikyou? Kouga makes his entrance of course!
1. The Separation

It was only a few days after Inuyasha stopped looking for Kikyou.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a feud. They didn't talk, look at or even acknowledge each other. They had been separated by the death of his true, real true love. Kagome sat down and tried to concentrate, but everything she thought of soon connected with Inuyasha.

Kagome? Are you okay?" ask Miroku. She didn't know how to answer. Her heart was separated into the two times. She didn't even realize that everyone was soon looking at her like she was leaving forever. Kagome was looking at the ground until she suddenly realized that she was asked a question.

"I'm fine!" she quickly replied. Now Inuyasha was looking at Kagome funny too. They all started guessing on what could be wrong while Kagome resumed her day-dreaming; starring at the floor. Inuyasha turned away and started walking again. Kagome's heart sank, but she swallowed it and began to walk again. She stayed far, far away from Inuyasha though. At the moment, she didn't think it would be right for him to be with the reincarnation of his dead loved one.

"The village is coming up soon." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome was going to live with Kouga while Inuyasha went to find if Kikyou was truly dead. Everyone but him knew that she was gone for good. But Inuyasha wanted more than anything to find Kikyou alive! He would not give up no matter how long the task would take. Everyone agreed that it would be best for Kagome if she wasn't nearby while they looked for any sign of Kikyou.

"Where will I be meeting Kouga?" Kagome asked. She waited to see if Inuyasha would flinch at Kouga's name or the fact that she would be living with him, but Inuyasha make no sign and kept on walking.

"He will be waiting at the village entrance." Sango replied.

"He must be very eager to see you again Kagome" Shippo remarked slyly.

"As long as Kagome doesn't give any of the sacred jewel shards to Kouga, then we have nothing to worry about!" sneered Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing! Inuyasha didn't care about her at all! All he cared abut was these stupid sacred shards that she could throw away in a second! They soon came closer to the village. Kagome was able to see Kouga on a roof with his two friends. They waved hi to them but only Kagome and Sango waved hi back. They entered the village and immediately Kouga sprinted into action.

"Well hello there Kagome." he said soothingly.

"Hi Kouga." She said shyly.

"Let me take your bags!" Kouga insisted. He wanted to make Inuyasha so jealous. But Kouga also knew that Inuyasha was in a depression stage and took advantage of it. They all said their goodbyes and Kouga, his friends and Kagome began to make their way back to the pack. No one said a word on the way. Until wasn't until they saw the den did anyone speak.

"There it is!" Kouga announced. "Your new home!"

"It's only temporary Kouga." replied Kagome.

"For now." Kouga mumbled softly.


	2. Relaxation

Kouga landed softly by the mouth of the den. Kagome quickly slid off Kouga's back and blushed shyly. She wasn't yet used to being on Kouga's back.

"My woman has finally decided to live with me!" Kouga yelled proudly.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted "I'm just staying over for a few days! I'm not living here forever!" She laughed.

Kouga tried to hide his smile, so he laughed and walk Kagome into the den. In seconds Kagome was covered with wolves licking her of the face. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Kouga called the wolves off of her and showed Kagome to her room. It was this huge room all to her.

"I hope you like it" Kouga said romantically.

"It absolutely huge Kouga!" complimented Kagome.

Though her bed was made out of the skins of anything furry, Kagome still laid down and enjoyed the warmth. A bog smile washed over Kouga with a feeling that he impressed her. Kagome sat up straight and tried to think what Inuyasha was doing at that point. Kouga sensed a little depression within Kagome and wanted to make her enjoy her stay.

"Um Kagome?" Kouga mumbled "If there is anything you need, you call me……because whatever you need you know I'll get for you!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Kouga trying to make her feel more comfortable around him? Kagome smiled and thanked Kouga. He quickly walked out of the room while Kagome continued to gaze upon the gigantic suit she had received. She walked over to the entrance of the cave. The village she had left was long gone. There was nothing but trees. She felt bad for Inuyasha because she was staying with Kouga, but what about Kikyou? She had forgotten how Kikyou had stolen Inuyasha's heart from Kagome. He wouldn't care what happened at this cave. He didn't care that she was leaving! He just wanted the sacred jewel shards to stay safe.

"The only reason he keeps me around is because I can sense the jewel shards!" Kagome whispered.

It was already dark and everyone was getting ready for bed. Even Kouga was already in bed and half asleep. Kagome stretched out her arms and legs and laid down in her new bed. Her bed was made of the furs of animals, but for some reason she loved it. The warmth seemed to cradle her to sleep. The next morning, she was awakened by the barking of one of the hunting wolves. She slowly got up and stretched. She looked around the rest of the cave, but everyone had seemed to have gotten up this morning. She felt real naive now. She had slept in and completely forgot she was a guest here and should show a little respect.

"Where is Kouga?" Kagome asked herself as she looked around.

"He is out hunting with the others." said a she-wolf demon.

Aparently she had heard Kagome's question. She wondered what they would be hunting. The thought of a poor animal being hunted down and killed for dinner ran shivers up Kagome's spine. What was worse was that she would have to eat that animal if she wanted to have dinner. She decided she would go find Kouga and help him in any way possible! She ran out into the fields to search for him. She soon found him, but he was not hunting an animal. Kouga was not hunting at all! He was wrestling and playing around with the wolves! A smile wiped across Kagome's face. She had never seen Kouga so playful.

"Hey Kouga!" yelled Kagome.

"Hi Kagome!" Kouga replied as he whispered something into a dog's ear.

All of a sudden Kagome was flat on her back being licked to death by loving wet tongues and wet noses. She couldn't stop laughing and soon tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kouga, at first, just smiled but then he couldn't restrain himself from laughing at Kagome's helplessness!

"Alright guys, let the woman breathe!" Kouga called.

The dogs obeyed their master and sat quietly at his side. Kouga let out his hand and help Kagome back to her feet. Tears were still streaming down her face but her laugh was withered into a little giggle.

"Kagome, you know I would do anything for you right?" Kouga suddenly asked.

"Yes." she replied. "I know you would."

At that second, Kagome realized what the question was and what she just answered, while Kouga had big flashy smile on and a romantic look in his eye. And for the rest of the day Kagome and Kouga spent every second with each other. They could not be separated. Kagome talked about her time and how much technology has been made. Kouga talked about his past life, in his childhood and when he found the sacred jewel shards. They both had a great time talking with one another. Kagome felt like she was really connecting with Kouga. But Kouga's words still raced around her head.

"Kagome, you know I would do anything for you right?" she remembered him saying.

She couldn't get his face out of her head. Where ever she looked she saw the picture of Kouga smiling at her.

"Am I falling in love with Kouga?" She whispered.


	3. A Great Time

That night was to be the celebration of Kagome's visit. It was like a party but with wolves howling and a feast of poor animals roasted upon the fire at the same time! Kagome couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Luckily, Kouga sat next to her and put his arm around her. She fist thought to slap Kouga for clinging to her, but she found that she liked it when he cuddled her. She felt safe from the world's dangers. The party died down a little and Kagome was able to come out of her shell. As the party ended the sun was already rising and no one had gotten any sleep. For the entire night, everyone had gotten themselves drunk from a special fruit used to make whisky and alcohol. Kagome sleepily looked around for Kouga.

"Kouga?" she yelled in a strange manner. "Baby where are you?"

Kouga too had gotten himself drunk. The two started to cuddle in Kagome's room until they both went into a make out. Kouga ran his fingers through her hair while Kagome felt around his chest. They kissed for hours and gasped for air whenever they could. The two fell asleep together with each other in their arms.

Kagome was the first to walk up the next morning. She could not remember what had happened last night. She looked to find Kouga sound asleep next to her. Both their clothes were off and thrown by the door's entrance. She felt like she had betrayed Inuyasha. She lost herself to Kouga. She felt as though she was the one who left him wondering and confused. But then she realized that Kouga was the one who took care of her and Inuyasha left her feeling like nothing.

"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing now?" Kagome thought.

She looked over at Kouga who had just started to stir. She quickly got up, got dressed and ran out the door.

"What is going to happen between me and Kouga now? She thought. "Was their friendship going to change forever or will it bloom into love. She sat down on a giant boulder outside of the demon wolf den. Kagome slowly looked at the sky. She didn't miss Inuyasha or anyone for that matter. It was like she was away from the world. She could figure way she was holding back on Kouga. She thought about this until Kouga, who was right behind her, gave her a hard long kiss on the lips. Kagome only stared and blushed dramatically! What was she going to say?

"Hello beautiful!" Kouga romantically said.

"Uh hi Kouga!" Kagome replied bashfully.

"I guess we had a little fun last night, didn't we?" He asked with a smile.

Kagome couldn't even put a fake smile on. She was still wondering how to settle in and she has sex with him. She sighed in relief knowing that they had only kissed and took their clothes off. But the feeling of betrayal still lurked within her. She said the first thing that came to her mind:

"Yeah, I guess we did!" she also said romantically!


	4. Ruining A Friendship

"What the heck did I just say?!" Kagome yelled to herself. "Kouga has been so nice to me. He let me in his home and cared for me when I needed someone the most. He even saves my life from time to time! So I went and got my self drunk!"

Kouga was getting the feeling that the subject needed to be changed.

"So, where would you like to go today? We can go to the shore, or the woods, or we can take a hike up the mountains." Kouga asked.

Kagome still had a feeling that Kouga wasn't quiet finished with her. If she said no, he might be insulted and it may affect their friendship. If she said yes, she may end up falling in love with Kouga for real and have another affair with him. She couldn't take the risks of sleeping with him again! This time she could go as far as to having sex with him! What if she got pregnant?! What if Inuyasha found out?! But she cared about Kouga's feelings. She would just have to be very careful and not let him too close.

"I would love to go with you Kouga!" she replied quickly.

A smiled formed upon Kouga's lips as he took Kagome's hand and ran down the hill. Kagome, being dragged along behind him, couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy she made Kouga just by accepting his request. But she had to keep her guard up! No matter what happened, she could not fall in love with Kouga!

"Here we are!" Kouga announced. "We can spend the entire day here!"

Kagome now knew she would have to get in a bathing suit for her to swim. Kouga already had some sort of bathing suit made out of fur. His upper body was shown and Kagome couldn't help but looked him. She thought about how muscular he was until she remembered not to get attached. This was going to be very hard. Too many things could make her closer to Kouga.

"Kagome, are you coming in?" Kouga ask with a purvey smile.

"Fine." Kagome replied in a reluctant tone.

What could she do? She could not tell Kouga that she doesn't want to swim with him because she is afraid that she may fall in love with him! It would destroy their friendship. But she needed her space. She got in the water and tried to have a good time. With all the splashing and laughter, the two lost track of time. It was already dark and they had a long walk to the cave.

"Oh great! It's a warm, dark night and the full moon is out! It's the most romantic night a girl could ask for!" Kagome screamed in her head.

All she could do is stare at the ground. Kouga, oblivious to how Kagome was acting, was already imagining them getting married and having children together. It was not a situation Kagome wanted to be in. Kouga yawned and placed his arm around Kagome's waist. She couldn't nudge him off so she walked with him to the cave. As they finally arrived at the cave, Kagome was ready to race to her room before Kouga got any ideas. But before she could even leave an inch of his side, he grabbed her and gave her the biggest and longest and most passionate kiss the two have ever had. Kagome seemed to forget the world. She forgot about her friends, Inuyasha, her old life. Everything she thought of had Kouga in it by her side.

"Could this be the moment I had been waiting for with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked herself. "Could this be what I wanted from the start?"

The questions rattled furiously through her head as she passionately kissed Kouga with all the energy she had left. She was so out of breath that Kouga picked her up and placed her on her bed. Kagome had lost the battle. She was completely in love with Kouga. She forgot the promises she made to herself. She forgot all the warning she told herself. I she could think about is being in Kouga's muscular arms and kissing him until the sunrise! She quickly took off her clothes and started to make love with Kouga.


End file.
